


Heaven sent a present my way

by LeonX13_L



Series: Wait till the world is mine [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Not Beta Read, POV Upgraded Connor | RK900, Pet Store, Pre-Relationship, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonX13_L/pseuds/LeonX13_L
Summary: RK900 goes cat toy shopping in hopes to improve his relationship with Gavin and his cat. During the mission he meets a potential friend.[3 months and 11 days]





	Heaven sent a present my way

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to put in a random OC that was there and then gone, but then I got attached and accidentally wrote her and Nines’ interactions in a way which made me really want to see them develop a friendship. Also, she totally thinks Nines and Gavin are dating.
> 
> I’m thinking of writing even more parts in this universe and just making it a series.
> 
> Anyway have this, enjoy.

The pet store was quiet. Very few people walked through the aisles. RK900 was one of those people. He scanned the cat aisle, picking out the flaws of each toy that lay within it.

He has already been in the store for 28 minutes trying to pick out something for Gavin’s cat and ideally he should have finished, at the most, 18 minutes ago and yet he is still stood in the aisle analysing each cat toy using functions designed for crime scenes.

He was starting to get irritated and it showed by how stiffly he put back each cat toy that was picked up for further examination and put back in dissatisfaction.

Apparently, one of the employees noticed it too.

RK900 had already been in the store for 31 minutes when the girl approached him.

“Hello, is there anything I can help you with?” She asked, a smile was painted over her face but a note of uncertainty remained in her eyes. RK900 chose to ignore it as most people have a similar reaction to his presence.

“I am trying to find an appropriate cat toy for my partner’s cat. It has come to my attention that my partner’s cat is one of the most important figures in his life, I believe that acquiring the favour of his cat will be beneficial to our relationship. The only problem is that I can’t seem to find the perfect toy to achieve the mission.” RK900 said.

The girl seemed to brighten a little more as he went on and by the end the spark of uncertainty vanished.

“I can’t promise anything. But, I can do my best to help you! What breed is the cat? We wouldn’t want to give it a toy it can’t even play with.” She chucked a little.

“It is a Maine Coon, around 2 years old.” RK900 replied.

“Hmm, well I guess that eliminates most of that section.” She waved her hand at a section of shelves to the right of them, “but that still leaves a lot of space to work with…” She stood looking thoughtful for a moment, before lighting up again. “Why don’t you tell me a little bit about your partner. A lot of pets pick up traits from their owners and the perfect toy for them usually depends on their personality at least a little.”

RK900 stood silently for a moment, he looked through his folder for Gavin and started speaking, his voice coming out a little fond.

“He is arrogant, but ambitious and stubborn.” His lips twitched slightly, “He is very easy to anger and all conversations with him have at least one insult in them. He loves his job and very often gets carried away with working and forgoes food and sleep, sometimes for days at a time. Yet, when the people close to him do the same thing, he panics, but shows his worry in his own way. Being with him is aggravating and yet fascinating at the same time.” RK900 finished, he could talk for longer, but it didn’t feel right to tell a stranger so much about Gavin, especially things that most people don’t know.

“It sounds like you know him pretty well…” She smiled dreamily, “How long have you been together?” She asked while walking forward to look through the toys.

“3 months, 11 days and 15 hours.” RK900 replied, observing her as her determined hands dug through the chaotic shelves, stopping from time to time to pick something up just to put it down a few seconds later.

“Must be nice to be able to keep track of time so well.” She said distractedly, carefully analysing one of the toys. She seemed to find what she was looking for and bounded over to him in excitement. “I present to you, the perfect toy!”

She posed dramatically while holding up a toy about the size of her hand that was made of many different coloured ropes tied into a shape resembling a mouse while having a lot of the strings coming out at random angles, many getting tangled around her wrist.

“It even squeaks!” She whispered, squeezing the toy until it made a small squeak.

RK900 picked the toy out of her palm and analysed it carefully.

“I will trust you.” RK900 smiled politely. “Thank you, Andy.”

Andy beamed and proudly puffed out her chest which held her nametag.

“Always happy to be of service. If you ever need any help, ask for me at the desk. I’m here most days.” She said.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He smiled in response.

“Well, I better go and see if anyone else needs help. It was lovely meeting you… I’m sorry, may I know your name?” She asked hesitantly.

“RK900.” He said. She looked surprised for a second before smiling again.

“In that case, it was lovely meeting you, RK, good luck!” With that she turned and walked away to continue working.

RK900 also walked away, heading to the check-out. 

  
  


They were currently working night shift, most of the night shift officers were out or keeping quietly to themselves and RK900 and Gavin were filling out paperwork for their last case.

In RK900’s drawer lay the cat toy and he was waiting for the right moment to present it to Gavin. He doesn’t want to distract Gavin by giving him the toy while he was working as that would distract him and the paperwork would take longer to be done. But, Gavin would be taking his break soon and that usually keeps him away from work for around 20 minutes, which means RK900 can pass the toy along without hindering Gavin’s work.

Gavin got up at 00:24 for his break and walked to the breakroom, yawning and waving his mug around.

RK900 stood up, quickly took out the cat toy, and followed him, Gavin noticed quickly and looked at him in confusion when he followed him straight to the coffee machine.

Gavin turned the coffee machine on, and leaned back on the counter, crossing his arms and looking at him in (what RK900 easily identified as) forced disinterest.

“What’d ya want?” He asked harshly. RK900 presented the toy to him calmly, which Gavin glanced at in even more confusion.

“I have acquired a cat toy in hope that it can improve my relationship with your cat.” RK900 said.

“Okay… Why’re you showing it to me then?” Gavin asked, his confusion coming out as irritation, “Because, let me tell you, if you think me giving her a toy which came from you will improve your relationship with her, you obviously have a few screws loose.”

RK900 ignored the insults. He was used to them by now and knew not to pay much mind to them, they were just another quirk of Gavin Reed. He was about to reply when Gavin continued.

“Also, why’re you trying to ‘improve your relationship’ with her. She made it pretty obvious that she doesn’t like you from the beginning.” He seemed to be amused now.

“Cats are independent creatures, but they are still domesticated pets. Humans gain the trust of cats by providing food, shelter and love to the cats and in return the cats provide companionship, trust and love in return. By providing her with luxuries such as toys, I am likely to win over her favour eventually.” RK900 did his best to explain his reasoning, knowing it was perfectly logical and yet Gavin just seemed to get even more amused, laughing slightly by the time he was done with his explanation.

RK900 couldn’t help but capture the moment and add it to his Gavin Reed folder, there was something about Gavin that made his systems glitch and software instability errors pop up whenever RK900 spent time around him.  


RK900 wasn’t deviant, but he wasn’t a machine either. He felt things, just not at the same capacity as deviants. He followed orders, but he could also make his own decisions and find loopholes through orders. Yet, when he was with Gavin it was as if the machine and deviant parts of him both didn’t know what to do, though even after all the errors and glitches, every test and scan RK900 could run comes out with him functioning normally.

Gavin made him feel things that he shouldn’t be able to feel and yet he can’t analyse the emotions further and figure out what they even are as his systems block him and, in the most basic terms, send a shock through his systems as if to punish him for ‘encouraging deviancy’.

But, he can capture moments and store as much information about Gavin as possible. He can do his best to improve their relationship and get closer to Gavin, so that he can feel these emotions again and again as each day they become stronger and more addictive.

He may not be deviant, but Gavin makes him feel as if he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated!


End file.
